The primary goal of this core is to identify, develop and evaluate promising research efforts that relate to the broad mission of the proposed center at Dartmouth Medical School. Pilot projects to be selected for support under this Core will be those deemed to have the scientific potential for eventual development as independent projects and which are well enough defined in terms of their goals and products to be evaluated at least annually for further funding. We proposed to fund up to two pilot projects per year, for an annual maximum of $50,000 per project, with the potenfial for being renewed once for a total of two years per project. (The total amount awarded under this core, for new or confinuing projects, is $100,000.) Pilot projects that are considered to have a high potenfial for scientific achievement after two years of funding will be considered further for funding in other core budgets and otherwise encouraged and assisted to seek addifional funding. We will solicit proposals for pilot projects, using a variety of methods including the Center's website, direct emailed solicitations of projects internal to Dartmouth Medical School and our collaborating academic institufions, and targeted invitations to potential invesfigators identified by our Pilot Project Scientific Review Committee. The review committee for this pilot project core will consist of the directors of all the cores and the PIs of all the projects plus a distinguished radiation physicist. The review committee will meet annually and as needed to review applications and to evaluate the progress of pilot projects seeking addifional funding.